


Only One Way to Go

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [74]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Developing Relationship, F/F, Regret, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve been trying to see each other as new people—a small-town mother trying to redeem herself from a dark past while nursing a broken heart and a new mom who’s trying to prove she can lead and lean back all at once.  It isn’t working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One Way to Go

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Regina/Snow - forget.

They’ve been trying to see each other as new people—a small-town mother trying to redeem herself from a dark past while nursing a broken heart and a new mom who’s trying to prove she can both lead and lean back.  It isn’t working.

“I can’t,” Snow gasped, sagging back into Regina’s mussed bed.  Her breasts rise and fall with her breathing and she’s flushed up to the neck.  Regina likes the color, like the smooth flesh of a fresh apple, but she removes her mouth from Snow’s skin and sits up. 

“This can stop now,” Regina says, voice shaking, but she doesn’t _want_ it to stop.  She’s still heartbroken, still angry about Robin, but finally, she has Snow.  She needs her in a way she can’t explain.  “We can just be friends.  Try that out.”

Snow throws an arm over her eyes, still breathing heavily.  “I want to…but there’s just so much to think about.”  She squeezes her thighs together and Regina’s own cunt throbs; she knows Snow wants it as much as she does.  “I wish we could forget everything.  Forget the past and start over.”

Regina’s fingers curl into a fist and she feels her body hum with magic.  She wants to wave her hand over Snow’s body and take away the past—take away the childhood, the kingdom, Regina’s downfall.

But that would destroy everything.  So instead, she sighs and lies down next to Snow, stroking her hair.  “I know.  But we can’t go back.”


End file.
